I Spy
by 21angle
Summary: AU/AH. He's a spy. She's a spy. And they both have trust issues. What's the worst that can happen on New Years Eve with two apposing spies with history? Written for seasonal DE author-to-author exchange. Prompt by: bibi-13ca


**Prompt: "**Damon and Elena are spies, working for two different organizations (i don't care if you invent them) neither knows the other is a spy. They know each other because they both attended (a prestigious school of your choosing) two years apart and they...slept together/almost slept together but short after Damon graduated they lost touch with one another. - Years later or Christmas/New Yea's, they meet in (city/country of your liking) on the same mission/target. They decide to take a "5 min time out" for all time sake. I would like a fight between them and later, a very passionate night. Thank you in advance!"

**Prompt Author: bibi_ca**

**Rating: M **

**AN:** This is one of the stories I have written this year for the annual D/E author to author exchange- Christmas Addition. This is my second year participating and hope everyone likes this year's story. And feel free to go on my bio and read last years. Read, Comment and Enjoy!

**I Spy.**

"_You understand that once you do this there's no coming back, right?" He asked her._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. "I'm aware. But, I'm a 20 year old consenting adult. I want this."_

_He kissed her forehead softly, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. Make love to me."_

"Bourbon, neat." A woman uttered, showcasing a dazzling charming smile at the bartender. "Please."

"Coming right up." The bartender smiled. He was in awe struck of her beauty. "Here you go." He muttered shyly with a blush handing her the stiff drink.

She knew why he was blushing and basked in the attention. She tossed her slightly longer then shoulder length hair over her shoulder. Her perfectly manicured fingers drawing her fringe to the side. "Thank you…um, Robert."

"Welcome." He blushed heavily some more. "Uh…H-ha-happy New Year's."

Her brown eyes gleamed with mischief and amusement. She knew she was beautiful. In her tight navy blue blouse with tantalizing cleavage, one of her many assets. Her tight denim black skinny jeans, squeezing her ass in ways that just made every male in the room want to jump her. Her leather jacket made her look sleek and dangerous- which she was. Her heeled combat boots only added to the sexiness of her outfit. She knew she looked amazing and she'd use it to her advantage. Anything to complete her mission.

"Here's your key, sir." The woman said a blush on her face handing him the card. "Room number 220."

"Why, thank you…Maryanne." He smirked. "For all your hospitality."

"O-Of course, Sir." She smiled shyly. He grinned evilly knowing the effect he had on her.

"Maryanne, if you would, could you keep housekeeping out of my room unless I say otherwise?" He asked blue eyes filled with seduction, melting her on the spot. "I'm conducting business and I'd really appreciate the privacy. You'd be doing me a big favor, honey." He purred.

"I don't know…"

"Please." He pouted already knowing the answer. He knew he had her, hook line and sinker.

"Ok." She breathed floored by his charming good looks. "I'll tell them. Happy New Years, sir."

"You're a darling." He cooed to her with a smirk. "Thank you, honey. And a happy New Years to you."

Without another word or look her turned and swaggered to the elevator. He was aware of all the stares placed on him and he relished in every single one. He was born with his Adonis like looks. From his 50's messy black hair, that way indeed messy but was so sexy that it simply worked in any situation. Next, came his pale alabaster blemish free skin. To his bulging muscles, to his rippling abs, sculpted jaw and amazing guy butt. His eyes though, a gift from his mother and the heavens, certainly put gave him an advantage in life. They could charm anyone in anyone in any situation.

And he'd use his dashing good looks and stud like charm to his advantage. Anything to complete his mission.

"_Have you seen you're target yet?" _

The brunette sighed, "No. I told you. He should be at the New Year's party tonight. He'll be boozed up and then I'll make my move."

"_Not you're best plan, Elena." _

"Would you relax, Alaric? I've been doing this for a little while now. I think I know what I'm doing."

"_You may run in to some others from __**CONTROL, **__Elena. You have to watch you're back more than usual."_

"I will, Ric. I've got it all under control; I'll call you when I have it."

"I love you, Elena. So, don't die, or your Aunt will kill me."

Elena giggled, "Wow, thanks Ric. I love you to. Tell Aunt Jenna that I love her and I'll see her in the New Year."

"Will do. Happy New Year's, Elena."

"Happy New Year's, Ric."

Elena sighed heavily hanging up the phone; she did not feel like dealing with **CONTROL **tonight, the rival agency to her own, I.C.E.

She got up and looked into the mirror hanging on the wall studying her appearance. Her hair was curled delicately along her shoulders; she twirled her red strand of hair around her finger. Her lips we painted a deep seductive red, her eye lashes perfectly curled. She'd chosen tight black leather pants, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. With that she'd paired killer black high heeled knee high boots.

She walked over to her chest and grabbed her disposable phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alex. It's me."

"Ahh, Ms. Gilbert." He smirked over the phone. "Ready to be escorted to the Plaza?"

"I'll be down in a minute or two."

"Excellent." He then hung up leaving her to gather everything she'd need.

She grabbed her clutch bag that held a camera on the side. The lapis luzi blue ring on her finger that if turned would be an instant laser. In her jacket she had a gun. In her boots she had four sharp knives ready to do anything she needed them to. In her pants, covered by her jacket was a special gun that shot rope into the seeing attached to an arrow and would zoom her away from sight unless they looked up. In her ear was in ear pierce where her fellow agent Alex would communicate to her. In her clutch were lock pickers, handcuffs and her red lipstick of course.

She studied her appearance once more before grabbing her clutch, room key and jetting to the elevator. It was gonna be a long night.

"_Have you spotted Mr. Callaway yet?" _

"No. I planned to find him at the New Year's party."

_The voice sighed heavily, "That's really risky, Damon. What if you can't find him- you're in New York, and you're gonna try to find him in Times Square? There are thousands of people there tonight!"_

"Stefan, I've been doing this for a while now. I know what I'm doing ok?"

"_Don't go all tough guy on me, ok? I don't want you to get hurt!"_

"And I won't be." He cooed trying to soothe his brother. "I have a plan. I'm going to go to his hotel and put a tracker on some of his things. I'll find him and use my…talents. Then I'll get the device."

"_I.C.E agents might be there, Damon." He warned. "What if they show up?"_

"I can handle whatever they throw at me." He scoffed. "Relax, I have this."

"_And if you do find it how are you gonna get it off him?"_

"He'll be boozed up, he's bisexual and I'm hot. Two plus two, Stef."

"_Gross." He retched making his brother laugh._

"You asked!"

"_I didn't think you'd say that!"_

"Well, too bad." He said without a care. "At least he's not ugly."

"_I'm gonna leave this conversation now." Stefan gagged. "Be careful, watch your back and try not to get killed tonight."_

"Will do, brother."

"_I love you."_

"Love you to, brother." He went to hang up when he remembered something. "Stefan!"

"_Yeah?"_

"Happy New Years."

"_Happy New Years, brother."_

With that he hung up the phone the grabbed his leather jacket filled with everything he'd need tonight. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, dark wash jeans and his trademark combats. In his jacket he had a fake pass to get into the restricted VIP area in Time Square, where his target would be. He also carried some guns, two knives and his room key. He grabbed his dry cleaning, a tailored black suit that made him look all types of dashing.

As soon as he got the device, he was finding a drunken girl, taking her to his suite and banging her into the New Year.

He grabbed his I phone and dialed a number quickly, "Hello?" The voice answered on the third ring.

"I hope you pick up faster if it's an actual emergency!" He snapped annoyed. "Are you outside?"

"Yes, sir." The voice sighed nervously. "Ready whenever you are."

"Good to hear that, Simon." He said in mockery. "I'll be down in a minute. Be ready."

He walked out, dry cleaning in hand, towards the elevator. It was going to be a long night.

Elena walked out of the elevator at the Plaza. She had just finished bugging the Hotel Room and his brief case and suit she was sure he'd wear tonight. She was looking at her phone texting Alaric an update when she ran into a hard body. Both of them collapsed with an 'oof' sound, their bodies' tumbling together.

"Oww." He mumbled rubbing his sore elbow.

She moaned in pain as well before swiftly apologizing, "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's ok." He smirked. "Neither was I." He then looked at her and felt the air leave his lungs.

"Elena?" He asked.

She looked up from where she was picking up her phone and stilled. She knew that voice, the face. "Damon?"

"_You graduate tomorrow." She muttered into his chest._

"_Yeah. I do." He whispered back. He cleared his throat, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No." She whispered a tear trailing down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. He'd seen it anyway._

"_I'm gonna miss you, Elena." _

"_I'm going to miss you to, Damon." She said holding back a sob. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, without you. You made my sophomore year." _

"_Well, it was my pleasure." He smirked into her hair. "You'll be fine. You're strong."_

"_I know."_

"_No matter what, don't forget about what we did together." He alleged. "About the things I taught you."_

"_How could I forget?" She giggled._

"_Repeat them to me." He said seriously sitting up and staring at her. "Tell me, Elena."_

"_Seriously, Damon?" She asked. "It's our last night together."_

"_Exactly!" He said to her. "When I leave I need to know you can handle yourself. Tell me, Elena."_

"_Fine." She sighed before sitting up and taking a deep breath. "Assess difficult situations calmly and emotionless."_

"_More."_

_She looked at him for a moment before continuing, "Don't trust easily. Watch your back, never let your guard down, and expect the unexpected. I can't let my emotions get in the way of doing what needs to be done, I can't be worried about being the bad guy, and I have to channel my emotions."_

"_Good," He said nodding his head looking at her. "After I'm gone I want you to keep training. Keep up on the workouts and stuff, ok?"_

"_I was planning to do that anyway." She nodded seriously. "I never want to feel helpless again."_

"_And you're not helpless are you?"_

_She shook her head furiously, "I'm strong. Nothing can stand in my way. They can't touch me. I'm strong."_

_He smirked looking at the prodigy he'd created. She was amazing. "That's my girl."_

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. Her expression one of heartbreak and anguish, "What are you doing here? This isn't happening, right now." She said her eyes filling up with tears.

She then checked herself and masked her facial expression in to one of indifference. "Never mind, I don't really care."

With that she hopped up grabbing her things and starting for the door, "Elena, wait!"

"Leave me alone." She said continuing to the door.

He grabbed her arm once she'd gotten outside attempting to halt her movements; she quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head so he landed on his back with a thump.

"Oww." He muttered. "Fuck, Elena!"

She stared at him annoyed, "Never grab me."

"Got it." He muttered getting up, dusting off the dirt from his clothes. He couldn't help but be a little proud. "I just wanna talk, 'Lena."

"I have nothing to say to-"

"Elena!" Alex yelled running over to her. He glared at Damon standing protectively in front of her. "Don't touch her."

"I'm ok, Alex." She nodded to her colleague. "I can take care of myself."

"Who's this?" Damon asked. Did she have a boyfriend? Why did he care?

"This is my…boyfriend, Alex." She said pointing to her fellow spy.

"Oh." He muttered. "Well, I'd love to talk later, Elena."

"Don't really wanna talk to you, so." She giggled. "I'll be in the car in a moment." Alex nodded glaring at Damon before walking to the car.

"How long are you in town?"

Elena watched him, "Just for tonight."

"Me too." He nodded. "How have you been? You look amazing; I like the red- in your hair."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I've been fine."

"That's great!" He nodded. "We should um, I don't know, trade numbers, or meet up later?"

"No, thanks, Damon." She shook her head. "I have somewhere I have to be…before midnight."

"So do I." He nodded. "Can I have your number? Please?" He pouted.

She sighed, "I have to get back to my hotel and get ready for a party tonight. Then I have to be at Time's-"

"Time's Square? Me to. I'm gonna find you, Elena Gilbert!" He smirked swooping down and planting a heated kiss on her cheek. With that he stalked back into the hotel with a wide grin on his face leaving Elena bemused, "Great." She muttered to herself before walking to her own car.

"Hi." Elena smiled seductively sliding up next to the man at the bar. "You look like you could use a drink."

Mr. Callaway smirked looking at her, "So do you."

"I do." She nodded giggling. "What better day of the year then New Year's Eve to get absolutely plastered and to fuck whoever you want?"

He smirked at her suggestive tone and flagged down the bartender, "Two martinis."

"Actually, I'll take Bourbon."

The bartender nodded, "A girl who likes hard liquor and doesn't look like a biker? Rare."

"I'm special." Elena smiled.

The two spent another hour knocking back the hard core liquor's though Elena was really just drinking virgin ones. She'd gone to the bartender ahead of time. Once she felt he was luscious she was ready to let him put the moves on her and take her back to his hotel where she could get the device. Then she saw him. He was leaning against the bar down the way watching her with a furious expression on his face.

He finally figured it out. That she wasn't just here for booze and Ryan Serest. He knew she was chatting up his target, Richard. How did they know each other? There was no way in hell that this was a coincidence. Who was she working for? Didn't she know she was messing up his plan to seduce, steal and disappear?

She didn't know why he looked so angry; hell she didn't know how he had found her. She didn't really care as long as he didn't screw up her mission.

Elena looked up at the man, Richard Callaway. He was a handsome looking man, but obviously an evil man at heart. He had a device that controlled a government device that could lead to horrendous death and destruction if in the wrong hands. He'd stolen it. It was her job to get it back, return it and save the world. The usual.

"Would you like to take this somewhere a little more…private?" Elena asked smiling 'Dunkley' up at him.

He smirked at her drunken form, "Where'd you have in mind, sweetheart?"

"Well, my hotel has roommates." She said fairing fake annoyance. "Your place, ok?"

"I happen to have a very fine hotel room at the Plaza." He said his chest puffing up. "Sound ok?"

"Sound's perfect." She smiled. "Let's go."

"_Hello?"_

"I need you to run a background check." Damon said without so much as a greeting. "I need you to look up a girl, Elena Gilbert, in our agent database."

"_Elena?" Stefan asked shocked. "What the hell?"_

"She's here, Stefan!" He shouted slightly, Simon wincing next to him. They were slowly tailing Elena and Richard. "And she's all over Callaway!"

"_You think she's a spy." He said finally understanding._

"She has to be!" He said. "I saw her at his hotel earlier and she said she was only in town for one night and that she had somewhere to be before midnight. There's no way that's a coincidence!"

"_You're right there isn't." Stefan muttered. "But Elena was so sweet. She couldn't possibly be an agent who has no qualms about killing people and stealing."_

"What are you kidding me?" Damon laughed. "I trained her Stefan, personally, if Elena wants to be, she can be ruthless. She's not weak."

"_I'm looking her up in all the spies we've come across in all the other agencies we know about." Stefan said typing at his computer. "Did she have any alliances that she might go by?"_

"Um… well her mother's maiden name was Flemming and her middle name is Marie. Try that."

"_Got it!" Stefan cheered. "Marie Flemming. She works for I.C.E, Damon. She's most likely after the device as well. You have to get there first!" _

"Duh, Stefan." He rolled his eyes. "We're tailing them right now. I need to wait for her to get it then I'll get it off her. Piece of cake." He smirked. Well this turn of events made his night even that more interesting. And he didn't have to sleep with Callaway, Yay!

"_Piece of cake? You just said Elena can be ruthless?" Stefan screeched over the phone. _

Damon smirked to himself, "And so can I. Plus, I trained her to what she is today, Stefan. Anything she throws at me, I'll be ready for whatever _Marie_ wants to throw at me."

"_Can you honestly hurt her?"_

"Do I want to hurt her?" Damon asked instead. "Of course not, I loved her. But I need that device, Stefan."

"_Try to get it without hurting her, give it to Simon and he can bring it back. Then get the girl."_

"She works for I.C.E." Damon shook his head.

"_Convince her to come to our team." Stefan smirked. "Plus, it's not like we're enemies, we're competitors."_

"I'll try, Stefan. No promises, alright?" He sighed. "Elena's relentless and stubborn and kind of hates me. She's not just gonna hand it over!"

"_All I'm saying is to try. We can't do this forever, D."_

"I know, Stef." He nodded understanding where his baby bro was coming from. "I will try."

"_Why does she hate you?"_

"I broke her heart."

"_You're breaking up with me?" Elena said a tear sliding down her cheek which she promptly wiped. She tried her hardest not to show emotion like he taught her but it hurt so bad. She loved him._

"_Yes." He said trying to be emotionless when he realized. She deserved better than that. To get an emotionless breakup. "I'm going to Europe to find a life for myself. You have to finish college…for two years, Elena."_

"_So, you're dumping me to fuck French girls?" She laughed humorously. "You said the age difference didn't matter! You said you didn't care, you lying asshole!"_

"_You want to wait for me, Elena?!" He shouted right back. His heart ached. "For two years?!"_

"_I fucking love you!" She screamed tears finally falling. "Why would you even ask me that? I'd kill for you."_

_She looked at herself shocked. She'd said it. The big L word. They'd never said it to one another._

"_Shit." She whispered to herself before trying to head to the door when he grabbed her arm, twirling her around and smashing their lips together. They kissed heatedly, their tongues clashing angrily. She dipped her hand into his hair tugging on the strands furiously. How dare he just leave her! Let her fall head over heels in love for him! Leave her here all alone! Alone._

_They kissed for a while. Tearing clothes off, not caring where they went, not caring if they ripped. He slammed her against the wall, picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he sucked on her pulse point angrily creating a big purple hickey. He loved the sight of an aroused panting naked Elena proudly wearing __**his **__mark on her. _

"_I fucking love you to, baby." With that he thrust into her and smashed his lips to hers; connecting them together as one. Bringing them both to a high they could only get with one another. That high called love._

"_So you guys had sex, told each other you loved one another than you left?" Stefan said shocked. "You dick!"_

"I did the right thing, Stefan." He sighed. He knew it in his heart. "No matter how much we loved each other she was 20, yeah an adult but she was still young, she wasn't ready for this life, for me."

"_Well she obviously is now." Stefan chuckled. "She's a killer now."_

"She's not a killer, Stefan." Damon said annoyed. "She's what I am."

"_How do we know, Damon? Just because you only kill criminals, doesn't mean she does to. She could kill whoever she needs to kill in order to get what she wants."_

"Because this is Elena we're talking about! She could never kill without purpose. I didn't make her a killer Stefan. I made her a fighter."

"_That was 10 years ago! Just don't underestimate her, good enough?"_

"First you want me to not hurt her now you want me to watch me back? Which is it, Steffie?"

"_I want you to look after yourself without hurting her if you can. That's all I'm saying."_

"That makes like no sense." Damon rolled his eyes. "But thanks for the shit advice, Stefan. I appreciate it."

"_Whatever." Stefan mumbled. "Be careful. I love you."_

"Love you." He spoke back. He didn't care if Simon was listening. If he died tonight he wanted Stefan to know he loved him. "See you in the New Year, brother."

"_Will do, brother."_

"We're approximately at our destination, sir." Simon supposed looking at Damon.

"Good." Damon alleged before sighing. "Look when this goes down, be close. I might need to give you the device to take back."

"What about you?"

"I have so unfinished business with _Marie Flemming_. Just worry about getting that device out of here safely."

"We're here." He announced.

"See you on the other side, Simon."

"Richard." Elena giggled as he attacked her neck with kisses as they stumbled to his hotel room. "We're in the hallway!"

"There's no one around." He shrugged without caring smirking into the soft luscious skin of her neck. "We're more or less there. Few doors down, I think."

When they finally reached his hotel door he grumbled to himself, searching through his pockets for his key. He opened his jacket looking in the inside pockets when she saw it; the small controller with a microchip. This tiny little thing could cause so much damage. It reminded Elena of her. GO figure.

Richard re attached their lips as he got his door open pushing her in and slamming her against the wall, closing the door with a slam and a harsh nudge of his foot. Elena quickly undresses him of his jacket softly tossing it on the bed before pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?" He asked with a small curve of his lip. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"And you won't." She shook her head giggling. "You just made this a hell of a lot easier."

He watched her slightly frightened for a moment before realization washed over him like a tidal wave. But before he could call for help or grab the device she did a roundhouse kick to his face knocking him to the ground. She grabbed the handcuffs in her jacket and shackled his hands to a table on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled.

She leaned down staring him in the eyes, "You're worst nightmare." With that she brought her knee up to his temple effectively knocking him clean out cold.

"That was too easy." She whispered to herself. She shook it off grabbing the device from his jacket and slipping it securely into her own.

She grabbed her cell phone quickly dialing a number, "Alex?"

"_Yes, Elena? Are you ok?"_

"I got it!" She giggled.

"_Holy shit! Are you serious?" He choked. "You guys just got up there! Is he really that bad and __**that**__ horny?"_

"I didn't have to do more than kiss him." She shrugged to herself. "He was getting his room key out of his jacket and I saw it. I knocked him out handcuffed him and before I leave I'll duct tape him. By time he wakes up, I'll be long gone and out of the states."

"_You are seriously fucking remarkable!" Alex laughed. "Wasn't that a little too easy though?"_

"My thoughts exactly." Elena nodded. "Stay close and watch me ok? I have a bad feeling."

"_I've got your back, Elena."_

"See you soon."

She grabbed some duct tape from her jacket and heavily wrapped It around his mouth and face so he couldn't chew his way through it. She unlocked the handcuffs, threw him in the closet and handcuffed him to the pole inside next to some hangers which she moved so he couldn't use them as a weapon. She grabbed her tranquilizer and injected him with a sleeping pill. Just to be on the safe side. She'd also checked his allergies to make sure he didn't have an allergic reaction or OD.

She then staked out of his hotel room to the elevator. Just as the doors were closing…the man she did not want to see stepped inside. Damon.

"Are you stalking me or something, Damon?" She said beginning to get fiercely annoyed and horrendously irritated. "First earlier in the lobby, then the bar now here?"

"The others were coincidences." He shrugged before slapping his hand on the button that stopped the elevator. "This one's _all me_."

She didn't like his tone. She recognized that tone. It was the same one she'd used on Richard…right before she knocked him the fuck out.

"Why?"

"You've got something I want, _Marie_."

Her blood ran cold before she masked her face to one of indifference. "So you wanna fight me, Damon?"

"No." He shook his head. "I want you to politely hand me the device and join me for dinner tonight."

She smiled fakely at him pretending to think about it. "Umm…how about…no!" No other words needed, she grabbed the bar in the elevator using it to propel herself into the air and kick him in his cheek harshly.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself. Before he could retaliate she sent a swift kick to his balls bringing him to his knees with a shout. She grabbed him by the hair pulled viciously before banging his head into the elevator wall. Bringing her knee to his nose she hit him…hard. Blood immediately gushed out. "Oww! The fuck Elena?"

"You fight like a girl." She smirked before banging his head against the wall once more making him oh so very dizzy. She hit the elevator button so it continued to the ground floor where Alex had parked the car.

Damon never one to back down from a fight placed his hand into her hair _(that he was heavily ensnared and fascinated with back in the day_) with a tight grip yanking her back to him. She screeched in pain. She bit back the pain, pulling against his hand even though it hurt like a mother fucked before bringing it back callously, head butting him. He stumbled back shell shocked and disorientated. She brought her elbow back hitting him in his injured nose making him shout in pain. The elevator dinged signaling the fact that they were at their destination she sent a swift kick to his legs knocking him to the floor before running out of the elevator. Alex was there in the car waiting for her; when out of nowhere Simon ran onto the hood of the car.

Elena growled annoyed telling Alex to step on it. Understanding he stepped on the gas making Simon wobble. Elena got on the dash board kicking him in the face. "I fucking hate **CONTROL** agents!" With that she punched him in the face twice and pushed him sideways off the hood. He fell off, not injuring himself to bad.

The two I.C.E agents raced off in their car, into the night and busy streets of New York. They'd ditch the car once they got far enough then Simon would meet up with fellow agents at the airport and return home in _Nice. _They'd won this round and couldn't be prouder. They'd done their job and finished their mission accordingly. Whatever it takes…

"Get in the plane ok?" Elena asked into her disposable phone.

"_Yup." Alex muttered. "We're taking off now. Thanks for trusting me with taking this home."_

"Yeah I trust you, Alex, you and the fifteen other agents on that plane." She joked. "But honestly, great job, Alex. You did amazing!"

"Thanks Elena." He smiled. "You trained me well."

"I think so." She agreed. "I'll see you in a couple days, Alex."

"See you soon, Elena." He smiled "Happy New Year's. And ditch that phone!"

She giggled, "I will as soon as I hang up. Happy New Year's to you as well."

She hung up before smashing the phone to bits and getting up to throw it in the garbage. When she turned to go back to her bar stool. There he was leaning against it. Her kryptonite. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be icing that black eye?" She smirked.

His eye was slowly blackening and he knew it would be black and blue in the morning. He had a Band-Aid on his nose which was also slowly turning colors. "Nah doesn't hurt to bad after it's happen a few times." He shrugged with a smirk.

"You were ruthless tonight, baby girl." He said slinking closer to her wrapping one of her red curls around his finger tugging slightly, "I'm proud."

"You should be." She nodded. "I'm profound at what I do."

"Mmm." He hummed. "I can tell."

He looked down at her lips, "I missed you, sweetheart."

"So?" She giggled. "It's been a decade!" She exclaimed before lowering her voice. "And you kind of tried to kill me."

"I'm the one with all the marks and bruises." He laughed. "I beg to differ."

She shrugged, "I did what I had to do."

"Would you have killed me?"

"No!" She said in a heated whisper. "I don't kill good people. Just the bad guys."

"I'm not bad?"

"You're an ass." She nodded before smiling. "But I'll always love you and being an asshole isn't enough reason to be killed."

"Wow, thanks." He said sarcastically before smirking. "I love you to, you know?"

"I know." She nodded. "That's why you're gonna buy some really expensive champagne and we're gonna go back to my hotel room and kiss at midnight."

"Just kiss?"

"Go!" She giggled.

"Whatever you want, Elena."

"_You understand that once you do this there's no coming back, right?" He asked her._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. "I'm aware. But, I'm a 20 year old consenting adult. I want this."_

_He kissed her forehead softly, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. Make love to me."_

"_Whatever you want, Elena." He said leaning down to kiss her. "Make love to me." He repeated._

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year's!" They said at the same time before crashing their lips together in a heated lip lock.

Damon loves that sweet marshmallow taste of her lips; he rides his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she has no choice but to grant. She can't help it he's too perfect, too amazing.

Her arms are wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. His hands are on her hips squeezing the flesh before moving them to that perfect curvy butt, cupping both cheeks and hoisting her on his body, carrying her to the bed laying her down, her brown hair spreading beautifully against the white pillows. The small blush spreading across her body makes him love her even more. No matter what she's always been **his** Elena.

"I love you." He cooed to her softly.

"I love you to." She replied.

He softly kissed down her neck sucking on her pulse point, and she shuddered remembering the last time they'd done this. It'd had been 10 years. That was not happening again- like ever.

The clothes came off quickly, and before she knew it she was crying out his name as he attended to her breasts. He sucked her left nipple as his right hand squeezed and pinched the other. Her hands stayed buried in his hair as she shuddered. "Damon!" She moaned. He smirked against her flesh, 'God she tastes fucking amazing, like honey.' He thought.

He worshiped her left nipple with his tongue before switching to the other. His finger pinching the wet one. She was all moans and pleads under him. It was like nothing had changed. After a few minutes he slowly kissed down her stomach not missing an inch of skin, kissing every single olive toned part of her. He kissed down until he could rest his chin on her panty line. He dipped his tongue into her navel making her giggle slightly, squirming in pleasure. She felt his hardness on her thigh leaking pre-cum which made her stomach churn in excitement. "Damon, please!"

Giving in to the girl he loved most he kissed down to her thighs, which he promptly treated to hot open mouth kisses, never quite kissing her where she wanted most. 'Such a fucking tease!" She thought annoyed. Eventually he gripped her legs, throwing them over his shoulders so he had full access to one of the tastiest parts of her body. He took one long lick from her entrance to her clit, taking care to not press down on it, which he knew could make her come instantly. He wanted to prolong the experience. He breathed in that delicious scent of hers, God she was dripping wet. Then he got to work. He alternated between fucking her deliciously with his tongue and using the flat of his tongue to mercilessly tease her clit. He thrusted two fingers into her passage to get her ready for his large package his mouth excepting her clit sucking hard, his fingers tugging on the spongy sack inside of her that could drive any woman crazy. She screamed at the feeling and felt herself quickly coming apart at the feeling. "Daaaaamon! Fuck!" He rode it out for her before kissing back up her body before sharing with her the taste of her sweet flesh. She tasted so sweet.

"You ready for me, baby?" He cooed softly to her. "Hmm?"

"Please, Damon!"

He smirked down at her before thrusting into her body, her warmth accepting him instantly. Her body remembered him and her passage opened to accept his length; her body had missed him, no one could fill her oh so perfectly like Damon could.

He thrusted into her slowly making sure she was ok before he gradually started to pick up the pace, to the one their bodies knew fluently. They moved like one, like no time had passed. "Still so tight, 'Lena!"

"I love you!" She shouted convulsing violently around him falling apart for the second time that night. "More!"

He rolled them so he was on his back and she on top of him riding away on his cock, taking what she wanted as he had taught her. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room at she swallowed all of him.

"I'm gonna come!" Damon called out his hands flying to her hips pulling her down faster as he thrusted up into her. "So hot, so tight, so sweet! Fuck, babe!"

She leaned down to kiss him before breaking it off, "Make me come, baby."

He flipped them over once more, his finger going to her clit, rubbing it furiously as he pounded her G-Spot. With a moan they both crashed over the edge, riding their pleasure together, shouting each other's names mixed with words of love.

Elena curled into his side, "I love you."

He leaned down kissing her soft little lips softly, "I love you to, my little spy."


End file.
